the_exiled_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
Kip's Challenge Monsters This monsters were created as entries for Kip's contest. Kip challenged the other gods to create the fiercest and most imprissive monsters in exchange for a magical item crafted by himself. The winner was Tân with the Chythraul Tân, he was awared the Gáe Fiach. Azazel Trepidatio looked back on his terrible creations and smiled, the fear and destruction they would bring would be legendary. He wasn't satisfied yet though and created his final and most terrible creation, the monster and king of forest Azazel. He had four heads, the first a lion with flaming eyes, the second a monstrous, bearded demon with horns ,the third a head of a goat arising from its back and the fourth a tail that ended in a snake's head. Each head spat something from it's mouth, the lion spat lava, the demon spat poison ,the goat spat acid and the snake flames. His body was that of a dragon and its a wings and arms are those from an eagle. The bizarre creature made its nest on the peak of Mount Doom and it's terrifying shrieks could be heard throughout the land striking fear into even bravest men and most powerful beasts. Only the gods and finest warriors could destroy Azazel. Chythraul Tân From the lava within the volcanic ring Tân forged a monster of fire and rock. Humanoid in appearance and sentient in mind, the creature stood 15' tall, it's leg as thick and tree trunks and with arms that could easily crush a man. No weapon yet known could pierce his form, and wherever it stepped only ash was left in its place. A cloak of darkness consumed the creature, so that from the outside all that could be seen were wisps of flame dancing across its body. The Youth imbued his creation with the power to control the fire coursing through it, and in doing so gave it the power to cast flame from its hands. While this was only a fraction of the power of its creator it was a fearsome ability to behold, and few would choose to stand against it. From it's abode in the Ring it would stride forth and raid the settlements of the Silurians, killing all it came across. For its terrors it earned the name Chythraul Tân, Fire Demon, and because of it many Silurians found themselves boarding the ships to Newydd Silures in search of a happier life. Yet many remained, either out of service to their god or to test their strength against the Chythraul Tân. '' The Dionin To answer Kip's challenge Ragnaz created 4 large stone constructs standing over 90 feet tall ''w''hich he called the Dionin. Each of this immortal constructs possess diff erent appearances, a giant worm, a trojan, a spider and a merman. He then placed the Merman Dionin on the bottom of the ocean, the Spider on the' Tessex Canyon, the Worm somewhere in the Delmor Underground and the Trajan somwhere in the isle''s.' The Dionin would lay dormant in a statue like stasis until by accident or design mortals find a way activate them, once activated this constructs of incredible strength would go into a rampage through the world until they are stopped. As a final touch in each of them Ragnaz placed a gem, the Dionin Gems are the source of power of the Dionin and possess incredibly magical powers that would allow mortals to cast spells way beyond what they normally can, it is said that a great gift will be bestowed by the man who gather all 4 gems. Gingerbread Man ''It is agreed by the monks that the terrible edible terror of the mountains was born by the desire of Crouton to win the contest issued by another god. Supposedly it all started with a failed cooking experiment by a shortkin man, who attempted to create the largest gingerbread his race had ever made. It all went wrongly, and what left the oven had the hardness of rock, and taste of coal. In great shame and sorrow he prayed to the Holy Crouton, who felt both pity and anger for the man, and took his soul to place it in the failed creation. '' The man woke up to realize he was now an over-sized gingerbread man/golem, and devastated his own village in rage. He stole the food of his former neighbors and crushed those who opposed him, resulting in an overwhelming growth of size. Ashamed when he recovered consciousness he ran to the mountains, and remained hidden in a cave. Over time, though, his instincts gave in again, and he ransacked another village. For that the local shortkin had to gather and deliberate on what to do. After a large meeting, in which each village competed against each other over the quality of the food and beverages provided, it was decided that each month one village would provide the gingerbread monster with their finest culinary creations. And such being done it was guaranteed that the monster would never again give into his hunger instincts, threatening no more the peaceful shortkin, but being otherwise murderously unfriendly with anyone that entered his cave without permission. Narong Naki They are monstrous creatures, the creations of Naki. Standing 3 meters tall, the "Narong Naki" as he calls them are half-fish half-human demons. Their build is similar to the build of humans, but the Narong are covered in turquoise scales. They have gills down the sides of their necks, huge slitted eyes, hundreds of razor-sharp teeth, and long talons on both hands and feet. The Narong hav fins running along their backs, arms, legs, sides of the face, and along their tails. The scales of the Narong are as hard as steel, their claws even harder. These creatures reproduce at an extremely fast rate. Females lay 1,000-2,000 eggs per half-year, half of which usually reach adulthood. Although the Narong are very vicious beasts, they are sentient and are equal in intelligence as many other sentient species in the planet. Although they were originally intended to have free will, Naki decided to give himself complete control over the minds of the Narong. The Narong have one fatal flaw: their young can not survive far away from the water. Wolf-Dragon Hektor heard Kip's challenge and decided that a magic weapon was always useful and so he decided to create a monster which he would place in the world as a challenge for the gods to try and best without using their godly powers and just a regular weapon. First he created a huge Wolf-Dragon that could fly and sprout flames out of it's mouth but was as intelligent as any other mortal. The Wolf-Dragon would also be armored with the same metal as the Eagle and would therefore need a great hero to defeat it. Of course a God could wipe the whole species off the face of the earth in a moment but what would be the challenge in that? The Coarn The great and terrible Coarn lies within the Drag-Ur-Il'noch desert, preying on unwary travelers. A vast titan of the sands, it posseses 4,000 tentacles to snag it's prey and one massive mouth to consume all life. It could hide itself under the sand and spring out to catch a whole army if it wished. He is controled by the Shadow Shaman Kahn, leader of the Cults of Moep, and is a tool to be used to crush the dark god's mortal foes.